Inner Secrets
by dreamer-of-him89
Summary: Set before Angel leaves to L.A. Angel never had a curse on his soul. He and Buffy are just met 1 week ago. Buffy is the Slayer, and Angel is a vampire. They get into a relationship, but it is complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer--Inner Secrets **

**Inner Secrets**

**Chapter 1—His Name**

The leaves rustled in the late spring breeze as Buffy made her way down the sidewalk. Not walking fast, but not stopping to smell the flowers either. She was on a mission. One she had been on for 3 nights now. Ever since she met Him. She cursed herself for not even asking him his name when she had met him a week ago. But that wasn't really what she was primarily thinking about right now. She was thinking how god awfully hott he was. With those deep soulful eyes, that looked like they had seen far too much in such a short life (Not that you could really tell how old he was, which was so unnerving). Those eyes that were the color of the richest chocolate you could ever dream of. The eyes she herself got lost in, if only for a few minutes. And god, what about that mouth. She wondered what miracles he could produce with that mouth. It could probably take you to places you have never been before, create sensations that are wickedly sinful, yet worth all your sins. He looked like the most dangerous being she had ever come upon; although when she had been around him she got the distinct feeling he would never hurt her. In fact would most likely do the opposite and do anything to protect her.

It was that thought that made Buffy stop dead in her tracks. She had heard something. Something that gave away her stalkers position. And the tingle that went down her spine gave away the fact that she knew who it was that was hidden amongst the shadows. It was Him. Without a doubt she knew it. Buffy took a deep breath, let it out and somehow got up enough courage to challenge him to come out of his hiding place.

"You know, Stalking is considered illegal in most states. You could get arrested for this." She said as she pivoted on her feet to face the shadows she knew concealed Him.

"It's a good thing, then, that it's not illegal in This state." The deeply masculine, slightly taunting, male voice said. There was movement as he stepped out from under a huge oak tree. "But then again, I do not believe it was me who was stalking you. Now normally girls tend to always try and catch my eye, any more than that and they lose their nerve. So why is it that you think to try and find me?" He sounded so serious that for a second Buffy saw the danger in him. The caged beast just below the surface. As he was speaking, he was gradually making his way closer to her.

"I…I wanted to know your name." Usually so strong, Buffy didn't know why she stuttered. She blamed it on his nearness, for now he was only a good 2 feet away. " Don't you want to know my name?" She asked hesitantly.

"I already know your name, Buffy Ann Summers. Such a pretty name, did I mention that before. Kind of rolls off the tongue."

With the word tongue, conjured up all the images she had been playing in her head every night as she had searched hopelessly for him.

"You still did not answer my question. Who are you?"

"Who I am is not of importance right now. But as for the name, since you took all this time stalking me, I suppose I owe you that much at least. My name is Angel." He was sliding back into the shadows once again.

"Angel…? You have a last name Angel?"

"No. Just Angel" She couldn't even see him anymore.

"How can I find you?" She almost shouted, she didn't know if he was even there anymore. She never even heard him leaving.

"Don't worry, you wont have to. I will find you, tomorrow night at the bronze, around 8:00." Then he disappeared. Leaving Buffy to wonder two things, how did he know her name, but more importantly, did he just ask her out on a date?

By the time she got home that night, she had come to the conclusion, that, no, he had not in fact asked her out on a date. He had simply stated that he would see her tomorrow night. Big deal, right? So why was she having the hardest time going to sleep?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE—! "I hate that stupid thing!" Buffy said as she got out of bed to go get ready for a day she was not going to like and a very far away night, she was really going to like. She was still groggy when she got out of the shower, and still not so psyched to be going to school. And by the time she got to school, she was actually almost awake, and eventually perked up even more when she saw her best friend Willow heading over to her, followed very closely by Xander.

"Hey you guys! How was your weekend?"

"It was okay, I guess, we just went and rented some movies, and stayed up all night watching them, kind of boring huh?" Willow still had a heard time believing that her and Buffy were friends. Buffy had started out the year being friends with Cordelia. But then she realized her mistake when Cordelia was a complete bitch to Xander and Willow. So she switched sides and now she considered them to be her best friends. But she knew that Willow didn't know if she was just being friends with them because she had no other choice, or because she really actually wanted to.

"Sounds better than my weekend. All I did was stay home or go patrolling." Buffy intentionally left out the part about her midnight stalking sessions with Angel, or rather, without Angel. Since she knew that Xander had a thing for her.

"Did you see… well you know? Him?" Willow asked

_Great and now I have to explain everything_. Buffy thought, but out loud she said, "Yeah and I got a name also."

"Who is this guy you two are talking about?" Xander asked. He had this look that said _"I really don't wanna know but I still HAVE to_ _know."_

"Oh well… his name is Angel and I met him like a week ago at the Bronze, the first night I was here. But he hadn't told me his name until last night when we ran into each other while I was patrolling."

"Angel, huh? Sounds kinda stupid to me." Xander was trying his hardest to sound the better of the two, and it was so cute, I could tell Willow wanted to do something… better left unthought-of. See Willow likes Xander and has since the fourth grade, she told me that 2 days after I got here. And of course now I am trying to help get them together, but its kinda hard when you know that the person you are trying to hook them up with, likes you instead of that person. But I try non-the-less.

"Jeez Xander, take a chill-pill. Buffy just met the guy. And plus I think Angel is a great name. It sounds… I don't really know what it sounds like but its great."

"Yeah I know I was trying to figure out his name also. But anyway," Since I was on the topic anyways I might as well tell them what's going on tonight at the Bronze. "I am going to meet him at the Bronze tonight. You guys wanna go with me?"

"Of course!" they both said in unison, but Xander with a lot less enthusiasm. And then the bell rang for class. "I will see you guys at lunch! Bye!"

"Bye!" Said Willow.

"Bye!" Said Xander.

School seemed to drag by as slow as it could. I think the clocks knew I was in a rush to get out of here, so they purposely tried to ruin my day by going EXTREMELY slow! Finally the last bell rang for the class, and I rushed outside to meet Xander and Willow so that we could walk home together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2—The Date**

It was 7 o'clock and Xander was supposed to came pick me and Willow up at her house in an hour. I had gone there straight after school so that it was convenient for him. And also I wanted to talk to Willow about Angel. She agreed that I should definitely go for it with him.

"But Will, what if he is one of those guys. You know that lead you on and then after they get what they came for they dump you and act as though nothing happened?"

"Buffy, I don't know if that could happen to you. I mean come on you are like the luckiest person I know. I guess if he really is one of those guys, then you will get over it, your strong Buffy, not just physically, but emotionally. And sides if you never took a chance with him, you would be missing out on a lot. But that certainly doesn't mean that he is one of these people, he could actually be really nice. Who knows Buffy, give it a chance, it might work out."

"Wow Will, didn't know you had this much relationship advice." I said a little awed by her previous performance.

"Yeah well I only get those every once in a while, so soak it up!" Then we started talking about Xander and Willow's obsession with him. And by the time we got down picking on each other it was almost 8 and Xander was there. I was a complete basket of nerves by this time. I couldn't possibly conceive what I would do if Angel stood me up. I really hope that he wouldn't. I know that I could really like this guy. We got in the car and were heading there, when Xander said, "So you meeting Angel tonight Buffster?"

"Buffster? Where did that come from? And Yes if you must know I am meeting him there tonight." I don't know why it cam out all huffy like it did. Jeez I don't even know the guy and I'm sticking up for him.

"Sorry I was just trying the name on. Kinda like a nickname, you know? You like?"

"Yeah sure." She didn't even really care; she was too busy freaking out. They had just arrived at the Bronze. Buffy was going nuts. And she was still wondering if he was going to stand her up. Little did she know that he was already there, wondering the very same thing about her.

Buffy had gone to wait over next to the bar, since it was the best lookout point to see if anyone came through the door.

"Hey wanna dance?" A male voice said behind Buffy. She almost didn't want to turn around. She didn't want to let the guy down. But what the hell, she needed to get it over with sooner or later.

"Ummm… I don't really think that's such a good id- oh Xander, it's just you! God I thought you were someone else looking for a freebee." Buffy said, way to overjoyed that it was only Xander and not some creep.

"What's this about a freebee?" Said another male voice behind her, but this time Buffy knew who it was. And that knowledge put a shiver down her spine. She started to slowly turn around.

"Well it's nice of you to show up. Almost thought I was being stood up." She wanted to be mad at Angel for being late, but truth was, the moment she looked into his eyes she forget everything but him and those perfect eyes.

"Oh but I would never stand you up, especially if I get to see you dressed like that." He said, pointedly looking at her from head to toe, and drinking in every little inch of her at the same time. He looked up at her face again, found that she was blushing and thought to himself, _God what I wouldn't give to see her blush like that more often, especially if it came from something I said. I wonder if she blushes in other places as well?_

"So…you…uh…wanna"

"Dance?"

"Yeah…I mean if you don't wanna I get it that's fine." God she was so nervous!

"I would love to dance with you." He said cutting her of mid-sentence. And talking her hand, he led her out on the dance floor. Barely being able to wait to hold her. And then he took her in his arms. _God she is so soft. Is she this soft everywhere?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter—3**

"You know you're pretty good at this dancing thing." Buffy was a nervous wreck, and although she wasn't finding anything to talk about, she wasn't all that uncomfortable with him.

"Yeah well I've had over two hundred years to perfect my dancing technique." Angel was the happiest guy in the world right at that moment. Until he realized that he had made a huge mistake.

Buffy was about to say something back to him when she to realized what he had said. "Wait…What? Two hundred years? What do you mean by that?"

"Umm… I'm sorry I have to go now. It's kind of late and I need to get up early tomorrow."

"uh uh. No I want to know what you meant by two hundred years. Are you… no you can't be your so normal." She was really just talking to herself now. There was no possible way that he was that old…unless he was a vamp- no he CANT be. He was so nice, but on the one hand, he did have way too much knowledge in his eyes for someone who could only be, what? Maybe 28?

"I had hoped to put this off but since I know you'll probably figure it out sooner or later then I might as well tell you now. Buffy I'm a vamp-"

"-pire! No you can't be! Come on I move away from my old home to get away from vampires. No way, I don't believe you! Get away from me!" She jumped away from him as he made a move to pull her back to him.

"Look I'm sorry I know this must come as a shock to you, but Buffy you're the Slayer, you hear this kind of stuff everyday, this cant be to much of a surprise to you." Angel had hope that she would look past his game face and see the real him and not back away like he feared she would now that she knew who he was. But maybe he was expecting too much from her. He did know that she had moved away from L.A. because of all the vampires and demons there. But surely she knew that she now stood on the hellmouth? But then again, maybe she didn't.

"Umm…Buffy? Do you know why the Watchers Council moved you here?"

"What? The Watchers Council? What do they have to do with my moving here?" Buffy asked suspiciously. She didn't know but she had a feeling that he had known about her before she knew him. "Just who the hell are you anyways?" And then she turned and fled, she didn't want to know anymore. She had just reached the door when a very strong hand grabbed her around the middle.

"Buffy, wait. Please listen to me. Can I at least explain it all to you without you running away?"

Did she really want to get into this again? True, Buffy had moved to escape the future she didn't want with vampires, and demons and the like. But she was intrigued by Angel. Or stranger, whoever he was. "Fine, I'll listen, but can we go somewhere else?"

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to go?" _God is she really going to listen to me? Maybe she actually does like me after all_. He really did hope that she would listen, instead of playing judge, jury, and executioner, before she had heard the whole story.

"Well, my house is out. Moms home and she wouldn't like it if I invited a guy into my house, and especially not a vampire."

"Kay, then we'll go to mine, its right around the corner." 20 minutes later, Angel opened the door to his home, if you would call it that. It looked more like a bachelors pad. Minus the fake leopard rugs and shady lamp shades. But other than that it wasn't that bad, cozy, if nothing else.

"So this is your home? Nice. Okay let's get this over with. Who and what exactly are you! There has to be some kind of explanation. I mean no vampire I've ever met has been this nice to me before. So obviously there's some kind of trick to this whole scheme you have worked out. So what is it? What's going on?"

"Well then maybe I should start at the beginning, if you don't mind that is. This could take a while to explain." God this was going to be along night indeed.

"That's fine. Just get on with it already." _Do I really want to sit here and listen to him talk about his past when all he could be doing is just waiting for me to get comfortable so he could move in and kill me? But then again I could listen to him talk all night long._

"…And then I told him that I wanted to help you. So he told me where to find you, and I went to L.A. to see if I could help you. I remember seeing you fro the first time walking down those stairs outside of the school. And then that same day when you learned of your fate. And then that first night when you staked your first vampire, and I knew you would change my life. And you did." He finally looked up at her after talking for 20 minutes, and regretted it. He could have handled her being mad at him, or even crying, but he did not know what to do when she was looking at him like she was now. With admiration, and even, what appeared to be, lust? _Yeah right the Slayer in love with me, a vampire? Like that could ever happen. But what if it could happen. God that would be a miracle. Wait is she leaning in towards me? _

_God why is he looking at me like that? Does he know what he does to me when he has that look on his face? He makes me want to… is he leaning in towards me?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At the first touch of their lips, the world changed for Buffy and Angel. Then he touched his tongue to her lips to try and make her open her mouth. She complied and moaned as he slipped his tongue inside and started dueling with hers. She leaned into Angel and put her arms around his neck. He grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap, making her straddle him. Buffy felt extremely vulnerable in this position, but the bulge in his lap was getting her excited, and all she wanted to do was, well something she had never done before. And then he started kissing his way down her face and all the way to her long neck, nipping her skin right over her pulse. Buffy went into meltdown mode. She didn't know what to do. Honestly this was the first time she had ever even gone this far with any guy. All that she knew was that she wanted Angel, but the reality of what might happen was intruding on their make out fest.

"A-Angel?" Stuttering once again, she pulled back, looking up at his face.

"Yeah, baby? What is it? Whats wrong?" he was confused, he knew she wanted him, felt it in the way she moaned and ground against him.

"I think that we need to slow down. I mean I don't want to, but I don't think I'm ready for this yet."

"Wait, are you….Are you a virgin?" _God please say no, please say no. But oh god what if she was? I could be her first_.

"Well…No I never said that. It's just that, well…I haven't exactly…I mean….I mean…. Oh fuck, yes I'm a virgin!" Oh my god she was never more embarrassed than she was now.

Angel didn't say a single word, all he did was look at her, and then he burst out laughing. Buffy didn't know exactly what was so funny, she had just embarrassed herself to no end, and he was laughing!

"What the hell is your problem? Not everyone has had sex before you know!" Now Buffy was furious that he would be laughing at her. She got off of him and started to leave, when a still laughing Angel closed in on her at the door, and halted her progress with a hand on her hip.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, and I wasn't laughing at you, honey. It's just that, well you're so beautiful; I would think you've had tons of experience. And actually the prospect of you being a virgin excites most guys." Angel was having the hardest time believing that she was a virgin. And having the hardest time keeping his cool. _I mean, come on, she's beautiful, how in the world she hasn't had sex yet is beyond me._

"Well that's one I never heard before. And thank you." Buffy said a little awed because he had called her beautiful.

"For what?"

"Calling me beautiful. No one has ever called me beautiful before." She looked away, not wanting to see what she knew must be written all over his face.

"Well maybe they don't see what I see." He took her chin in his hand and made her meat his gaze. "Which is someone who IS beautiful, and smart, and brave, and strong, mentally as well as physically. And whole list of other things. When I look at you I don't just see The Slayer, I see a very talented woman, who just so happens to be in a 16 year old body. You're a lot older than you think you are." And he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. They captivated him, drowned him in their depths.

"R-Really? Yo-You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes I think you're beautiful. And I want to be with you, so don't even ask, cause I know you want to."

"Okay…. But you're in for your moneys worth. I was never someone who always got along with a lot of people. But if you say so, then okay." She had the sudden urge to kiss him again. Kissing Angel was heaven, only because it was so sweet. But hell, because when they kissed it was a burning inferno.

"Buffy I don't want to sound presumptuous, but if I don't kiss you again, right now, I may die from the wanting." Angel was looking at her with so much lust and heat in his eyes that she felt like she was burning up. he didnt want to pressure her, epescially just after minutes of saying that they should wait. "I mean, if you dont want to do this, then we can stop. I dont want to push you to do something you dont want to do."

Buffy didn't say anything, she just went into his arms, turned her face up to his, and kissed him with all the passion she had been feeling since the very first night she had met him. She was feeling a little apprehensive at throwing her previous statement about wanting to wait, out the window. But she knew that her life didnt exaclty give her second chances to do something that really mattered to her.

Angel was so consumed by her that he didn't even realize that she had started to put her hands under his shirt to feel his heavy stomach muscles. When he finally figured it out, he groaned, which only spurred her on even more, casing her to try and pull his shirt off. She couldn't. So Angel did it for her. He wanted only to feel skin against skin. So he did the only thing he knew to solve his little dilemma. He took off her shirt also. Buffy gasped when he put his hands on her bare skin, but didn't flinch or pull away; if at all possible she melted even more into him. And then she felt his hands traveling up, to the back clasp of her bra. He didn't undo it, in fact thought better of it and did something else. Started to trail kisses down her face, jaw, and to her throat, he stayed there a bit nipping at her skin where her pulse was.

Buffy moaned and Angel nipped a little harder, causing moisture to seep between her legs. "Oh…oh g-god! Don't…I mean…yes! Don't stop!"

She thought she was gunna die, and then Angel went even further down her body, and stopped right above her breasts. He looked up at her, a question in his eyes. Not a word was spoken, but Buffy nodded her consent. She never wanted him to stop. Never. And then he lowered his head to her breast, softly kissing and licking his way to her nipple, right through her bra. Buffy moaned in ecstasy, and wrapped her arms around his head. His teeth replaced his tongue and began softly nibbling on her. And then he turned his attention to her other breast. Buffy thought that she was going to die if he did not take her right away. Her hands traveled down his back and around to his front. She then took his belt in her hands and started undoing it.

Angel gasped as he realized just what she was doing, and then he moaned as her hand came into brief contact with his hard and throbbing cock. He knew if she kept this teasing up he was going to die in flames. But he never wanted her to stop. So he opted for something that pleased both parties. And took his pants off completely. He was now naked, and desperately wanted Buffy the same way. So he shed her bra, and went to take off her pants. But apparently he was taking to long, so Buffy pushed his hands out of the way, and took them off herself.

When they were both finally naked, Angel scooped Buffy up in his arms and carried her to his bed in the adjoining room. Laying her down he followed her and spread the length of his body against hers.

"Buffy?"

"Hmm…? Oh what?" Slightly distracted by his earlier assault on her breasts.

"I want you so much; I just wanted you to know that." And it was the truth. He did, so much that he didn't know if he had ever felt this way ever before. In fact he knew he hadn't ever felt this way before. Which spurred him on all the more.

Buffy thought that he was the most incredible gentlemen in the entire world. _Who knew Vampires could be this romantic?_

"Angel. Shut up and make love to me."

His eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously as he took in what she had just said. "We aim to please ma'am." and he went back to discovering her delicious body. And then suddenely he got nervous. He had not been with any woman since Darla. And that was saying something.

Buffy felt the sudden tension in his body, knew it had to be something important, so she stopped his kissing her. "Angel? Are you okay? Whats wrong, and dont think that you can just say nothing is wrong, I know something is wrong."

He sat there in silence for a very long time, pondering what to say to the beautiful woman in his bed.

"Please Angel, tell me whats wrong." She didnt want to push him but she didnt know what else to do when all he was doing was sitting there in complete silence.

"I-I dont know if I-I can do this." he admitted, not looking in her eyes, afraid of seeing her anger, or even laughter. He didnt want to hurt, not again. Not ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Buffy didn't honestly know what to do. Angel was just sitting there, not looking at her, and not really doing anything. So she hit him.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" He already knew why she did that. He wasn't paying attention to her, for good reason mind you, but not paying attention to her non-the-less.

"What was that for! You know what that was for! Angel what's wrong? Not even 5 minutes ago you were making love to me and now you're just sitting there not looking at me. Please tell me what's wrong." She suddenly got conscious of her state of nakedness, and went to cover herself up. But Angel stopped her.

"I've already seen all of you honey, no need to get embarrassed in front of me."

And then he made as if to get up.

"Wait! What-what are you doing?"

"I think-I think that I need to go. I need to go Buffy before….before something happens between us that we don't want to happen." And then he left, grabbing his pants, and heading out of the bedroom door. A few moments later she heard the front door slam. At first she tried to hid her tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks, but then she realized that he was not around to see her cry, so what did it matter?

Buffy was very confused at his actions. She didn't know if she had done something wrong, or if he just didn't like her. So she decided to go and try and find Willow and see if she could spend the night so that Buffy wouldn't be alone tonight. She had the feeling that if she was alone, she would cry and Buffy knew that if you didn't have anyone to cry on then it really would be a sad day in hell. She got her clothes on and in some semblance of order, taking one last look around Angel's apartment, and then she left.

Buffy went back to the Bronze, knowing that her friends would still be there. More importantly, she knew that Willow would still be there. Willow had a boyfriend in one of the bands that played at the Bronze every once in a while, so Willow was always there when he played. And tonight was one of those nights, and Buffy knew that the bands were no where near done for tonight. Not at 10:00 on a Friday.

Buffy found Willow in the last place she thought to look. Front and center of the stage, doing nothing else but watching Oz play the guitar. And also dancing, from what Buffy could see. Which was a rare site indeed. She headed over there and when she got within reaching distance, she tapped Willow on the shoulder. And causing her to whip around so fast that she actually caught the Slayer of guard. Hitting her on the side of the face.

"Oh-oh god Buffy! I didn't mean-I didn't mean to hit you. I'm so sorry!" Willow yelled over the music.

"Willow I'm fine. Slayer strength remember?" Although Willow was no slayer, she had some power behind that hit. And even though Buffy didn't want to admit it, it hurt a little.

"Okay, so what happened with you and Angel? I didn't see you since after you went outside with him earlier."

"We went back to his place, and well we uhh… we kind of… almost-" She was about to tell her when she saw Angel talking to a very bleached blonde guy with a black leather duster on, by the bar.

"What? What did you guys almost-"

"Shh! Willow come here." Buffy led her over to a space underneath the stairs. With Willows back to Angel Buffy peered over her shoulder and watched Angel and the peroxide guy talking. They looked to be friends.

"Hey what was that for?" Willow asked after they had made under the stairs.

"Angel is over there talking to some guy."

"But wait, weren't you with Angel? HEY! What happened with you two? Buffy tell me now." Willow forced Buffy to look at her. "Now."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the really long wait you guys. I have been unusually busy these last few weeks. Well okay more like months. Anyways here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

"Okay. Okay. Let's go to your house and I'll explain on the way. But by the way, can I, uhh, spend the night tonight?" Buffy asked it kind of hesitantly. After all she had only known Willow and Xander for a week.

"Oh yeah sure. My Mom won't care. She'll love you." They headed out the door, avoiding Angel's view, and grabbing Xander on the way.

"Hey—Oh hey Buffy! Wait-Hey, where are we going?" They were practically pulling him out the door, in their haste.

"Leaving." Buffy said, pulling him even faster out the door. All she wanted was to get away from the Bronze as soon as possible so that Angel did not see her. And as usual that was the exact opposite of what happened.

As soon as they reached the door, Angel turned around at a commotion that a bunch of people were making. To find out that the bunch of people had Buffy with them. And then he freaked out. If Buffy was there, had she seen him with Spike? And what would she do if she found out that he was friends with a vampire. After just telling her that he had a soul and fought against vampires and the like. _Oh shit,_ he thought, _I need to explain things better to her. She must think I'm some stupid jerk now, wait… why do I care? I mean I'm a vampire, with a soul, but still a vampire non-the-less. I'm supposed to be mean. But god she's beautiful. Okay I need to go after her and explain everything and this time I mean everything. _He took off after her knowing that she might not want to even talk to him. But he had to explain everything. Even the part where he knew that she was the one for him. That he had seen it in a prophesy an old oracle had told him nearly a year ago, that one day she would chose the dark, and be beside his side forever.

His only thoughts as he raced after her in the dark, was what if she turned him down? What if now after that little stunt he had pulled back at his apartment, she thought she did not want to be in a relationship? If she no longer wanted him? But he couldn't just leave her alone. She was a fire in his blood now, and nothing was going to keep him from her. Nothing and no one. And if that meant giving up his friendship with Spike, then so be it. Spike was not all that important. He had only been his brother in crime, for a hundred years. Well okay so it might be a little hard to not be friends with Spike. But he had to at least try, for Buffy.

He had just turned a corner when he almost ran headlong into a full out brawl with Buffy in the middle of it all. He knew that he should help, but just watching her, was mesmerizing him.

Buffy had just wanted to go over to Willows house without running into any vampires, but of course with her luck that could never happen. And as she was just killing the last of them, another turned up. He looked far more intimidating then the rest of them; he would be the leader, just watching in the shadows, waiting to make his move. And then he found it and took it. He moved onto the street from where he had been standing on the sidewalk.

"So…This is the Slayer? Well I'd of thought you would be…well bigger. Are you sure you're the Slayer? I think the wind could blow on you and you'd fall over." He was only making fun of her, but it still hurt the same. She got made fun of all the time because she was so short. But that only invoked her anger and gave her more strength. So after her initial anger went away, she found she had some witty little comment to say about him as well.

"Well at least I'm still pretty." She said it looking right in his eyes knowing that that would anger him and make him lunge at her, which she knew was going to be his first mistake.

And sure enough just as she finished that last thought, he did just that, lunging at her and trying to catch her off guard. Only it didn't work 'cause of course she knew that it was coming so was able to counterattack his move. Sliding to the side and tripping him, making him fall and skid face down on the asphalt. She picked him up and threw him into the nearest tree. He hit the tree with a very audible thwack. And as soon as he had gotten to his feet she was there already, throwing him back, so that he hit the tree again, and she continued to punch his stomach and face a couple few times. She had finally had enough of beating him up and was about to stake him, making this the first vampire who was the easiest stake she had ever done, when he suddenly put on a burst of strength and pushed her off and away from him.

"Now let's see what you can actually do."

"Well you saw what I could do. To bad you won't see anything anymore." Buffy spoke down to the vampire who was reduced to a big pile of dust. "Well that was fun, let's go now."

"Yeah okay. But uhh…Buffy I think that there is someone who wants to talk to you." Willow said rather hesitantly. Looking over Buffy's left shoulder.

"Oh…Who?"

"Umm… Behind you."

Buffy slowly turned around and came into eye contact with those incredibly annoying chocolate brown eyes. That just so happened to belong to a very annoying person of whom she would rather kill right now then actually talk to.

"Angel. What are you doing here?"

"I… I- Do you think that maybe we could talk?" It was rather amazing to see him stutter, seeing as he was always so calm and again with the annoying.

"Why?" It was exactly what he was expecting, but he could think of no way of convincing her to go with him and talk.

"Please, Buffy. I really need to explain some things to you."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea. And why should you have to explain your actions. I'm not your mother, granted your mother probably died a long time ago." She was bitter, but could you blame her?

"Well I want to explain. Please?"

"Fine, but only for a little while." Not letting her change her mind he grabbed her hand and made her walk right beside him, so that he could explain everything to her.


End file.
